An Indecent Proposition
by SeungSeiRan
Summary: In which everyone gets what they want. Sorta. Miguel x Zafina.


A drabble-which-morphed-into-a-oneshot for **Amethyst Light**. And quite possibly the most perverted thing I've written so far.

Um, hope you enjoy?

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh

* * *

It was turning out to be one of those clichéd cold and lonely nights which even the fucking stars seemed to be enjoying more than he did. _Mierda_, he could practically feel those little fuckers twinkling above him, never mind the fact that he happened to be one of those stereotypical mysterious bundles slung across some bastard's shoulders in a goddamned _sack_, for shit's sake.

Inevitably enough, he felt himself being lifted momentarily before the weightless sensation of obeying gravity smothered any new cusses he had come up with.

And soon there it was, that hallowed triangle of light, the Fuckin' Stairway to –

"OWWW!"

Shit, talk about Hell being one heck of a kick to the head. Thankfully, there was always sweet unconsciousness to look forward to…

* * *

It wasn't with great comfort that Miguel awoke to. Sure, he was on a bed and his captive had at least made sure he was laid out on some decent sheets. Still, he couldn't get rid of that nagging premonition of impending doom looming over. Sort of like an annoying itch he couldn't reach.

Wait a minute…

Of course!

He raised an arm with every intention of exterminating that irritating sensation at the back of his neck. Halfway through its journey, he realized that he wouldn't be reaching _anything_ anytime soon. No thanks to that thick length of silk rope binding his wrists to the headboard.

The observation that he was clad in only his underwear did not help matters.

"The hell…"

"Ah, you're awake. At last." A voice purred, distinctly sleek and slinky as its owner. Anna Williams stepped out from the shadows, wielding a scarlet fan over her grinning lips. "About time as well."

Miguel blinked a few times as he tried to take in the sight. Scarcely revealed by the dim candlelight, he could make out the softened silhouettes of a few moving figures. Little Kazama was standing on her tiptoes, pinning what looked silk curtains over one of the walls. Julia Chang was strolling about demurely scattering rose petals across the floor. Behind Anna, that busty Monteiro chick was rearranging a gift basket on the bedside table, containing a variety of items including…

He gulped. "Is that…"

"Tell me, which do you prefer? The warm tingly one? Or the chocolate-flavored?" Christie replied brightly, displaying the bottles for his viewing pleasure.

"I don't like where this is going!" He tried tugging harder on the restraints. The ropes refused to give way which served to mount his growing annoyance.

"You're not 'going' anywhere."

With this statement, Nina appeared, her eyes masked by the flame-tinged darkness. Knowing the woman's capacity for pain, the alarm bells began to blare in Miguel's head.

"Aw, come on. Who're you to say – "

"These ties." She plucked at the rope. "They'll keep you secured for as long as you're needed."

"How do you know?" came Anna's sullen inquiry. "Pray tell, oh Mighty Wonder?"

Ignoring the sarcasm, Nina continued. "As of now, Eddy Gordo, Lars Alexandersson and Jin Kazama have been tied up in a similar fashion to test my skills. It's been exactly four hours and they've still remained as such, regardless of how hard they struggled."

Examining her figures, the tiniest of smirks lit up her face. "Practice makes perfect."

Horrified, Miguel turned his attention back to Christie.

"How could you let her?"

"At least Eddy's not running off again anytime soon." The Brazilian shrugged.

A sudden glimmer of light caught his eye. He craned his neck upwards to read the gold lettering placed strategically above the bed. Immediately afterwards, he sank back down in a daze.

"Happy Birthday, Zafina." He intoned to himself.

"Exactly, dumbass." At the end of the room, Asuka rolled her eyes and went back to finishing hanging the last of the drapes. "By the way, Julia, how much do you owe Hwoarang for getting our 'present' delivered here for us?"

"I don't owe him any money."

Anna raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow. "Trust me, that boy always wants _something_ for nothing. What does he have in mind this time?"

Julia said nothing but calmly walked over to the basket and picked out one pair of handcuffs, a very graphic 'instruction manual' as well as a particularly nasty-looking collar and chain. Having stuffed them in a bag she'd brought in with her, she left the room.

"I see. He likes it rough."

Nina glanced down at her watch. "She should be almost here. Let's leave."

The women exited quietly, Anna tossing Miguel a saucy wink before the door closed. Tonight, it would be him alone with the woman of his dreams. He gave the greetings above him another glance. Just to make sure.

Shivering in anticipation, he settled down to make himself more comfortable.

How bad could it be, really?

* * *

Outside the room, clad in tight black leather and spandex, the demon of the night waited for precisely the right moment to pounce on her prey. She glanced at herself in the mirror, tugging at her gloves and adjusting her make-up. Satisfied with the end result, she picked up her whip and swung it around with a good hard 'crack'. Definitely one of her favorite presents by far. Not that it surpassed the one she had yet to open.

Oh yes, Zafina had the best friends a girl could have. She would certainly thank them later on.

_Not_ with a video, of course.


End file.
